


Dad Energy

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Carlisle Cullen [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Dont judge.Carlisle is the new, young doctor and Charlie is the hot, older police officer. Human AU. Pretty much just sex, you dont even really need the backstory but it made more sense to me. Anyway, smut.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Charlie Swan
Series: Carlisle Cullen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181195
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Dad Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own these characters . This is entirely fictional.
> 
> It is also a complete mess, read at your own peril lmao.

There was one hand, tight in his hair, pulling at his scalp and sending wonderful spikes of pleasure down his body; and another stroking hard at his dick, Charlie's rough, callusesd fingers felt like heaven compared to the smoothness of his skin and when he _squeased_ and massaged the base of his member; it was all Carlisle could do to not to weep in arousal. The combination of the gorgeous friction, with the push and pull of Charlie inside him, Carlisle wanted to push back on him, moan, beg, he just needed more. 

"Ga-uh, fuck" his breathless voice rung out. 

"You like that baby?" The gruffness and deep tone to his voice did so many things to Carlisle's body. The only response he managed was a strangled moan as Charlie's dick thrust up harder against his prostate; the wave of pleasure reverberated up and down his spine and spread out across his groin to make his painfully erect dick pulsate in need. 

His pale body was so open and exposed, the hand in his hair was pulling his neck back so that Carlisle was almost leant on Charlie's shoulder, he had his thighs pinned against the counter and legs spread wide to allow him to take Charlie even deeper inside of him. And God, he was pounding so hard that he feared he would be fucked through the wall. Then Charlie was groaning, deep. "Feels so good" he practically whispered. 

Charlie was just as affected by this as Carlisle, the tight heat clenching around his dick was almost too good, like at all times he was halfway between wanting to push and fuck Carlisle so hard; and wanting to hold back so he didn't finish too early. Also, when he slowed down, Carlisle let out these wonderfully desperate moans for more and that power when straight to Charlie's dick. 

Carlisle's soft voice, elevated with a British twinge, was utterly sinful; and now he was getting close his breath came more ragged, and his speech even more incomprehensible. Even more "oh yeah", "fuck" and "oh Gods" were spewing from his mouth as Charlie picked up the pace again; hammering against the bundle of nerves inside him and gripping hard as he stroked Carlisle's leaking cock.

"Charlie" he breathed out "gonna cu- christ, gonna cum" 

And with that, Charlie pulled away. His hand dropped to his side and his hips stilled so that he was fully inside Carlisle, but stationary. 

"Not yet" he commanded. 

"Bu- hnh. Please" Carlisle moaned as he thrust his ass back towards him. An action that earned him a sharp tug at his hair and caused Charlie to "tsk". 

There was a sliding of skin and a groan as Charlie's hips retreated and he exited Carlisle's body; the hand releasing its grip and going to rest on Carlisle's side. Carlisle was practically flung around so that the two men were face to face, a large hand softly stroked his cheek, "so pretty" the compliment brought a blush to Carlisle's cheeks. 

Where Charlie's hand moved along his face his skin felt alight, he was so aware of every move and sensation and his chest was heaving up and down in a steady rhythm, however; the deliciously painful tug of hair being pulled caused that rhythm to stop and made his breath become ragged and fast. 

Charlie had pulled his head back so far so that his neck was fully exposed and Carlisle was grasping at the surface behind him, Charlie chuckled at the desperation; an extra pull had him weak and weeping for more. Then Charlie leant towards him, Carlisle's eyes were black with arousal, his lips began to press kisses into the side of his neck and up around his ear.

A tight, drawn out moan escaped Carlisle's mouth when he felt a single finger run a line along the underside of his shaft and flick the head upwards.

When the younger man's hips started searching for friction he thrust his thigh between his legs and watched as Carlisle whimpered and moaned breathlessly at the contact; the drag and pull on the surface of his thigh created amazing friction and he could feel his dick twitch and pulse against the bare skin, unfortunately for him Charlie only allowed him to drag himself across his upper leg a few more times, just enough to get him closer to the edge, before pulling his leg back and placing both hands on Carlisle's shoulders and applying subtle pressure. The frustrated groan that left his lips when Charlie pulled away brought a slight smile to the older man's mouth.

Carlisle took the hint and gracefully dropped to his knees in front of him. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, all the while keeping eye contact with Charlie, who's hands rested one on the base of his skull and the other on his left shoulder; Carlisle got started on sucking down Charlie's thick, hard cock. 

"That's it. Fuck... Good boy" the encouragements tumbled from Charlie's lips whilst Carlisle's worked on taking his cock in and out of his mouth, running his tongue up and down the shaft and lightly grazing his teeth across the skin occasionally.

Carlisle's hands held onto Charlie's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down and tried to take in as much of the 9 inches as he could without gagging. He tightened his lips and swallowed him down, the could hear Charlie's heightened breathing and occasional groan from above him.

Charlie knew he wasnt going to last much longer, and as Carlisle's eager mouth made it incredibly difficult for him to hold off, he stopped trying. 

"Just like that...fuck yeah...christ" a list of expletives and moans alerted Carlisle to the fact that Charlie was near the edge and so worked faster, using his tongue to guide his lips down his shaft and sucked so hard around him. Soon enough the hand that held on to the base of Carlisle's head was pushing him forward and his hips were shaking; he shouted out as he came fast down Carlisle's throat. 

The younger man was soon pulled off his dick and yanked to his feet; before being turned around and bent over. A light slap placed against his ass caused him to gasp and turn red, his body buckled in pleasure from the sting. 

Charlie, upon being extremely pleased with the reaction he got from the other man, slapped him again, with slightly more power, on the other cheek. Carlisle yelped and moaned, his dick was so, so hard and leaking. 

"Hmm, do you like it when I spank you?" Carlisle's face reddened even more, a mixture of lust and embarrassment. He didn't even answer the question, just pushed his ass back slightly closer towards Charlie. 

_I'll take that as a yes_ he said to himself before landing another smack against Carlisle's right cheek, revelling in the choked off moan and red mark it produced. _Maybe another time._

A single finger danced across the crack on Carlisle's ass, dipping slightly towards his little pink hole before pushing inside gradually. Charlie bit back a moan at the feeling, "still wet for me baby" he murmured, half to himself. Before he even realised his finger was pumping in and out Carlisle was whimpering and gasping. Soon another finger joined and the pace at which he was thrusting increased. 

"Tell me where it feels good" he demanded. 

Those fingers crooked upwards and searched for that bundle of nerves and then Carlisle was moaning "there, there there oh my god" 

"Here?" He asked, smirking, before fingering that spot with such vigor that his hand was slowly becoming numb but he didnt care, because Carlisle was moaning and he was touching him. 

Charlie was pushing his fingers in fast, at a really hard pressure against that particular spot and Carlisle felt light headed and high, and Charlie's fingers were menacing. Carlisle went to touch himself but Charlie grabbed both his wrists with his free hand and held them behind his back. 

"No, you're only gonna cum from my fingers" 

The demanding tone to his voice, along with the pressure against his prostate had Carlisle completely debauched and ruined. His hips, however; kept moving forward, humping the air to try and gain friction. 

"Can you do that for me baby? Be a good boy and cum for me" the praises and the pet names, Carlisle was sure he was gonna explode and he was so close, practically dangling off the edge and all he needed was a tiny push and then...

"oh god, unh yeah please dont stop, fuck, yes, gonna cum please" 

...everything went white as stars exploded behind his eyelids, his orgasm hit his entire body and the floor beneath his feet seemed as though it was spinning. 

"Easy easy, you're okay" Charlie's voice, now soft, was barely audible to his ears, his strong arms swept him up and placed Carlisle down on his bed before he planted a kiss on his glistening forehead.

* * *

Carlisle awoke with a pleasant ache in his muscles and a glass of water on his nightstand, propt up against said glass was a piece of paper reading:

"Morning. 

Had to go down to the station.

Make sure you get plenty of fluids ;)

C x" 

The young man simply smiled and rolled onto his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is hugely appreciated, thank you for reading ;)


End file.
